Kaiba is mine
by Foxfire Shipo Sexy Rin
Summary: Ishizu and Serenity is about to have a what...GIRLFIGHT!
1. Ishizu and Serenity

"Kaiba is mine" by Sexy Rin.

Summary: Serenity and Ishizu put a catfight in their own remix to "The boy is mine".A fight over Kaiba?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yami walks off the stage, Serenity walks on the stage wearing a long flared blue shirt with a miniskirt with blue boots. She glares at Ishizu, who walks in the very same outfit, only its in white. They give each other a death glare as the music starts. Serenity starts.  
Serenity: See I don't know what you're think you're doing Ishizu. You can't have it.  
Ishizu: I'm here to get one thing, and that is my man.  
Serenity: Well, he's mine.  
Ishizu: No he's mine.  
The misic begans and they start to sing.

You need to give it up, I have had enough,  
You're too dumb to see, Kaiba is mine You're just plain confused, need to get a clue,  
he belongs to me, Kaiba is mine I: Don't know who you think you are, go away and go real far,  
you're too young, not what he needs, all his goodies belong to me,  
S: I may be young but I'm not old, baby I'm hot stuff you're cold,  
I'm the best girl you're not right, he needs me in his life

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. Mokuba snickers Mokuba:It's about to be a what...GIRLFIGHT!

You need to give it up, I have had enough,  
You're too dumb to see, Kaiba is mine,  
You're just plain confused, need to get a clue,  
he belongs to me, Kaiba is mine,  
I: Why you all up in his face, girl you need to give him space,  
I'm the baddest, hottest girl, your face makes him wanna hurl,  
S:I was here first, you're too late, Hottest?Please, go lose some weight I knew this happens all the time, in one touch he will be mine I:You need to head back to first grade, don't even know what's 1+8,  
Blue eyes way too smart for you, he loves me and that is true,  
S:He loves you? please you're insane,get some help for your slow brain he wants a woman, not a man, go back to Egyptian sand,

The crowd goes " OOHHHH ROAST!". mokuba laughs and Kaiba smirks. Ishizu tries to choke Serenity but Jerry springer's bodyguards break them up. " JERRY JERRY JERRY!"

I: At leats my brother's not a dog, you look worse you big fat hog,  
I wish you had lost your sight, need to stay away from light,  
S:Youre just mad because I'm hot, think youre cute oh girl please stop,  
I'm the best Kaiba has had, youre mad cause Marik's a fag..

Ishizu drops the mic and suckerpunches Serenity(OUCH!). she falls, knocked out. Ishizu storms off stepping on Serenity's face as she left. Kaiba and Mokuba bursts out laughing.  
End 


	2. Yami Yugi

"Crazy Tea" by Sexy Rin

Summary:Basically a remix to "Billie Jean" sung by how Yami Yugi feels.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music starts. Yami Yugi appears on a stage and fangirls started screaming, Tea in front shouting," I LOVE YOU"  
Yami smiles at the girls, looking sexy in his tight black pants, no shirt, and leather jacket with white gloves.  
He grabs the mic.  
Yami: I dedicate this song to my number one fan.  
Music gets to the first part. Yami does a little Michael Jackson dance and his voice pours out.

I see her walking down the street, looking for me,  
She catches my eye, smiles showing all yellow teeth,  
Nod my head, turn arond, then I run,  
she started chasing me,  
nod my head, turn around and I run,  
she said her name was Tea, I said You're crazy.  
she drooled at me, said boy you're so sexy,  
nod my head, turn around, then I run,  
Now Yugi always told me, Be careful and be nice,  
Don't send anyone to the Shadow Realm,  
I try to turn a corner, I try to go home,  
But everytime I'm there, she's there, and I'll be like "Damn"  
Cause Crazy Tea is not my lover, she's just a girl, who thinks I am the one,  
I can't leave without my gun, She thinks I am the one,  
I can't leave without my gun She's at my school she's in my face, won't give me space,  
she always blabs about friendship from day to day,  
nod my head, turn around, then I run,  
Yugi looks says Be nice, You can't tell a dumb ass hoe twice,  
She claims I'm hers and she'll have my kids, man she is a bitch,  
she says I love you, i look at her, says Get a clue,  
nod my head, turn around, then I run Now Yugi always told me, Be careful and be nice,  
Don't send anyone to the Shadow realm,  
I try to turn a corner, I try to go home,  
But everytime I'm there, she's there, and I be like "Damn"  
Cause Crazy Tea is not my lover, she's just a girl, who thinks I am the one,  
I can't leave without my gun, She thinks I am the one,  
I can't leave without my gun Crazy Tea is not my lover, Crazy Tea is not my lover,

Tea looks with wide eyes. Yami smiles at her. She screams.  
Tea: HE WROTE A SONG FOR ME! I LOVE YOU YAMI!  
Yami shakes his head.'Will she ever get it?'

End of part 1 


	3. Tea

"We Belong Together" by Sexy Rin

Summary: Tea describes her feelings in a remix of "We Belong Together". The singing saga continues!  
-  
Well, after our little Yami walks off, Tea walks on wearing a dark purple rank top, black leather pants, and 8' stellto boots.  
She grabs the mic and tosses back her hair. The DJ puts on music.  
DJ: OH Tea is a big fat bitch, the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!  
Tea: NOT THAT ONE YOU IDIOT!  
The Dj changes the music and everyone recovers from their laughing fits. Tea's voice rings.  
Tea: I didn't believe it when I didn't like you I was wrong.  
I fell in love with him when I saw him in that black thong I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish, I was LYING TO MYSELF Those sexy eyes, those sexy thighs, man how could I been blind I didn't know that there were under pants all this time I didn't know Yugi, could be sexy, man I have felt things,  
I NEVER FELT The feeling now that I'm feeling now that I see you everyday,  
I lick my lips, I look from down your body to your face,  
Oh what I wouldn't do to have you laying in my bed,  
Right here cause baby,  
When you change you take a part of me, I can't believe your Yami,  
Man he is so sexy,We belong together,  
Who else can duel Kaiba and still stand up?  
Who else can be King of Games and still won't give up?  
Who else can be Pharoah, baby noone else oh baby baby We belong together,  
I Can't sleep at night! Yami is so fine, I can hear him on the radio Say it with me, " It is time to duel"  
Oh my goodness he is so cool, so cool, I wish he could be mine,  
So I tried to dress so I can impress, his skin I want to caress,  
I always think of you, you're so in my heart,  
Even if I died, we'll never be apart, I'm always there when you duel, I get so shy I wanna cry,  
Thinking of nothing but you, It drives me crazy oh baby what can I Do to make you realize, I need you need you in my life, baby,  
When you change you take a part of me, I can't believe your Yami,  
Man he is so sexy,We belong together,  
Who else can duel Kaiba and still stand up?  
Who else can be King of Games and still won't give up?  
Who else can be Pharoah, baby noone else oh baby baby We belong together,BABY wHEN YOU CHANGE YOU TAKE A PART OF ME, i CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR YAMI MAN HE IS SO SEXY, WE BELONG TOGETHER WHO ELSE CAN DUEL KAIBA AND STILL STAND UP?  
WHO ELSE CAN BE KING OF GAMES AND STILL WON'T GIVE UP?  
WHO ELSE CAN BE PHAROAH?BABY NOONE ELSE OH BABY BABY WE BELONG TOGETHER!

Tea ends, face all flustered. The audience claps and cheers.  
yugi and Yami Yugi dropped their mouths. Kaiba, Joey, Triston,  
and Duke look at them.  
Kaiba: She saw you in thongs, figures.  
Joey: So..which one does she like? Yami or Yugi?  
Duke: Well its obviously, Yami. I'm saying, she said Yami alot.  
Joey: Shut up Dice Boy! You think you know everything!  
Duke: well, forgive me for being a retard like you!  
Triston: HEY! We don't need to fight. Sexy Rin would be furoius at us.  
Sexy Rin: Well I'm enjoying the show!  
All: o.0! What are you doing here?  
Sexy Rin: You guys are doing great! And I can be here, I created you,  
I can destroy you! MUHAHAHAHA!  
duke: Actually...Japanese creators did so.  
BAM! Lightening strikes Duke. The other guys eyes go big.  
Sexy Rin: Anyone else wanna tell me what I can and can't do?  
All: No. It's your party! Go anhead!  
Sexy Rin: Anyway, love the concert. Keep going!  
Kaiba:(Eyes Rin) Well...er...She likes Yami, i mean, who would find Yugi sexy?  
Yugi eyes started to water.  
Yugi: WAAAAHH! No one finds me sexy! WAAAH!  
Sexy Rin: KAIBA! You hurt ahis feelings! Yugi...Yugi.  
SUCK IT UP!  
Yugi stops. Tea bounces backstage.  
Tea: Sexy Rin! How did I do?  
Sexy Rin: Great! Now who's next?  
No one answers.  
Sexy Rin: Fine..Next singer is... 


	4. Mokuba

"Back then" By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: HI! I know I wasn't able to do the disclaimer or anything during the first 3 chapters.  
Bakura: Yeah, cause you're slow like that.  
Kaiba: Yes, can we get a new author who actuall KNOWS How to do her job?  
Sexy Rin: ANYWAY! Don't have me do you two like I did Duke.  
Kaiba: hey I'm glad you got rid of that fag.  
Tea: Hey That's my friend, and as a friend.  
Sexy Rin: SILENCE! Tea do NOT bring that here.  
Tea:(Holds head down) Sorry Sexy Rin: Anyway, so here's the disclaimer and everything. Hope you guys and girls love the stories.  
Yami: I want to do the disclaimer, since I was the Pharoah!  
Mokuba: No I wanna do the disclaimer, since.  
Yami: Since what?  
Mokuba: Since I'm so damn cute!  
Sexy Rin, Ishizu, Tea, Serenity, and Mai: He's got a point.  
Sexy Rin: Well Pharoah can you let him do it?  
Mokuba: Please(With puppy eyes)  
Yami: Fine.  
Mokuba:(Happly) Sexy Rin Nor Shipo Owns Yugioh, even though I wish she did. Cause she is sooo cute!  
Sexy Rin: Awww, thanks mokie. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!  
-  
Sexy Rin: So NOONE wants to go nest?  
Mokuba: I'll go I got a crunk song!  
Sexy Rin: Thanks Mokie!  
Mokuba runs on the tage wearing a long white tee, long black Dickies Shorts, nad a black cap turned backwards.  
The crowd laughed and some girls said "Awww...". Mokuba grabs the mic and waves his hands. The DJ plays the music.  
DJ: Please and Thank You is the magic words.  
The audience cracks up. Mokuba shouts in the mic.  
Mokuba: Hahaha bitch. Kick that Shit!  
Kaiba raises an eyebrow at Mokuba's mouth.The DJ plays the real music. Mokuba busts his lyrics.

Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back in the orphanage, the older boys picked on me,  
they called me names like short stuff, stupid girl, and skinny,  
and all the girls never went within an inch of me,  
because they thought that I was lame and I was scary,  
but then my bro and I got adopted by some rich guy,  
and then Kaiba became our name for the rest of our lives,  
BAM! One moment, we were orphans and we had no stuff,  
next moment, we live in a manision with pockets blowing up So before the ice was in my hand, before I walked on rich sand, these girls thought that I was a lame man, dan,  
So before the ice was in my hand, before I walked on rich sand, these girls thought that I was a lame man, dan,  
So before the ice was in my hand, before I walked on rich sand, these girls thought that I was a lame man, dan,  
Because,Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.

The crowd went, " MOKUBA!"All the Yugioh gang and Sexy Rin except Kaiba was bouncing to Mokuba's lyrics. Kaiba was in a shock.  
Tea: I didn't know Mokuba could rap.  
Kaiba: He can't.  
Joey: Well, you don't know your brother.

I pull up everywhere in a Esclade with dubs,  
these girls smile at me but they nothing but hoes and scrubs,  
they don't want me but they want what's in my pockets yo, and some do want me but I still kick they ass out the door,  
cause I don't play that shit, they say " Mokuba you're so fine"  
"I'm 12 you ain't doing nothing but wasting my time"  
some girls said that I was cute, but I was just too little,  
same height, 5 years later, girls feel my hair drizzle,  
I know it's kinda patethic how these girls just changed,  
so everytime they come near me, I look at them like they're lame,  
Because Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.

All the gang except Kaiba: MOKUBA!

Before I became rich, before my money stick, these girls treated me like a was nothing but a trick,  
they said I was a snitch, they said I was a bitch,so now when I'm rich they think I had forgot that shit,  
But then I started getting paid, now the girls wanna get laid, I do them then kick them out so they can be on their way,  
But then I started getting paid, now the girls wanna get laid, I do them then kick them out so they can be on their way,  
Because,Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.  
Back then they didn't want me, now I'm rich they all on me.

The crowd goes wild.  
Mokuba: Call me who?  
Crowd: MOKUBA!  
Mokuba:Who?  
Crowd: MOKUBA!  
Girls are screaming" WE LOVE YOU MOKUBA!" Mokuba runs offstage.Kaiba grabs him.  
Kaiba: What the hell was that!  
Sexy Rin: That was the shit! Call me who? MOKUBA!That's what I'm talking bout!  
She gives Mokuba some dap.  
Mokuba: Damn right! Neither one of yall wanted to go so I want for yall.  
Kaiba: That doesn't excuse your mouth!  
Yami: Kaiba chill, it's just a song.  
Kaiba: But.  
Sexy Rin: SILENCE!  
Dead silence.  
Sexy Rin: Good job Mokie!(Ruffles hair)Ok who's going net?  
Dead silence. .  
-  
Sexy Rin: Ok That was great! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Mokuba: I did!  
Tea: Mokuba I didn't know you could rap.  
Mokuba: Hee hee hee.  
Kaiba: You need to stop hanging out with Sexy Rin.  
Mokuba and Sexy rin huggles.  
Mokuba: No my sister!  
Sexy Rin: You will not take Mokie from me!  
Kaiba:o.0!  
Yami: Well who's gonna be next? Rate and review to find out! 


	5. Joey

"For you" By Sexy Rin

Sum: So HI. It's the 5th chapter of the 7 chapters to this concert! Joey can be romantic at times, who knew?Now "For you" is orginally from Joe.  
-  
Sexy Rin: I thank the ONE person who reviewed! Amber-Kaiba, Thank you.  
I think I do have good taste in music. These songs were carefully picked out!  
Kaiba: Yeah..right.  
Sexy Rin: You know Kaiba, if you were't so sexy, I'll lightening strike you right now.  
Kaiba:(Grins) But you won't cause you love me.  
Ishizu and Serenity sneers.  
Sexy Rin: Uh...Anyway So here's the disclaimer and everything blah blah, you knoe.  
Yami: It's my turn to do it! I wanna..I wanna.. I WANNA!  
Everyone: OKAY!  
Yami: Sexy Rin nor Foxfire Shipo owns Yugioh.And if they did, God help us.  
Sexy Rin: (Snickers evily)

"Blah"-Lyrics -  
So as Mokuba and Sexy Rin was chatting away happly, Joey walked up nervously.  
Joey: Uh..Secy Rin I have a song that I wanna sing.  
Kaiba: I don't think "Arf, Arf" counts as a song mutt.  
Joey: Shut up moneybags!  
But Joey was blushing red, or pink, or...something. Sexy Rin eyed him.  
Sexy Rin: Go ahead Joey, I won't stop you.  
Joey nods and walks onstage. He sits on a stool.He's wearing a tight black,  
muscle shirt with some baggy black Dickies( I love Dickies!) and black high tops. He has his chocolate brown eyes closed. All in all, he looked yummy!They girls whooped and hollered. He takes a quick glance at Mai and starts to speak in the mic.  
Joey: This is for the girl of my dreams.  
The DJ starts playing the slow music. Joey speaks first.  
Joey: See I know you've been heartbroken. But I intend on fixing that.  
And I will fight for your love.Because I never give up.  
The girls screamed. Joey's voice purs out like sweet honey.

"Tell me what kind of man, whould break your heart?  
Treat you worse than Kuriboh, then leave you in the dark,  
always been with the wrong guy, never give me a chance,  
gie you a night full of passion, in a sea of romance,  
I'll hold you through the darkness and the night,  
treat you like the fullest purest light,  
through the storms and rain, I'll keep you by my side,  
walk you through the rich egyptian sad,  
to me you're the Queen of all the land,  
nothing is forbidden in our love,  
Baby I wanna do, all of, the things your man won't do, I'll duel them for you,  
Baby I wanna do, all of, the things your man won't do, I'll duel them for you,"

The YGO girls and Sexy Rin danced slow and moved their hips.The YGo Boys stared and felt a ping of jealously.  
Tea: I didn't know Joey could be so..so..romantic...Dreamy Eyes  
Sexy Rin: I wonder who he is singing it to?Dreamy Eyes  
Serenity: That;s my brother.Dreamy eyes

"I challenge you to a night duel, in the park, Mai, you can't lose,  
I admire all the things you can do, I know that your skills are true,  
What good is you Mai, when nobody can see,  
You're too afraid to be held down, but your love is what I'll keep,  
I lay a thousand roses all around, kiss you from sunup to sundow,  
nothing can be greater, then the sound of our great love,  
baby when I start I will not stop,  
I'll keep on going till you make us drop,  
nothing is forbidden in our love,  
Baby I wanna do, all of, the things your man won't do, I'll duel them for you,  
Sweet lady,I wanna do, all of, the things your man won't do, I'll duel them for you,

The YGO boys eyed him.  
Yugi: That's Joey..being all...romantic?  
Tea,Sexy Rin, Mai, and Ishizu: Who cares? GO JOEY!

" Ooo Valientine I know that I love you, there ain't a damn thing that I can do, I wanna make you cream in between my sheets, I won't stop till I hear both of us scream, OH!"

All the girls were screaming crazily,"TAKE ME JOEY!" or " WE LOVE YOU"  
The YGO girls looked at Mai, whose facewas flustered and eyes filled with desire.  
Tea: Mai, this id for YOU!  
The girls were fighting to get on the stage, fueled by the romance and the sexual dominance that was dripping from Joey's ladt lyrics. It was all the YGO girls could do to restrain themselves. Serenity laughed at them.  
The YGO boys rolled their eyes.  
Kaiba: So the puppy is loved by all the girls.Figures.  
Triston: Yeah, he's not all that.  
Yami: He wasn't a Pharoah.  
Yugi: I don't know what they see in him.  
Tea: Oh puh.leeze! Stop hating! It's patethic!  
Sexy Rin: Yeah!Joey is sweet, kind, yummy...oh sorry Mai.  
Mai: No problem, I'm just kinda...kinda.  
Serenity: Kinda surprised?  
Sexy Rin: Kinda turned on?  
tea: Kinda in love?  
The girls giggle as Joey goes backstage. The YGO girls,except Mai who was blushing, was smiling at him evily. He gulped.  
Joey: So uh..How did I do?  
Sexy Rin: You were WONDERFUL!  
Tea: Yeah How come you never told me you could be romantic?  
Joey: Cause you would've fallen for me. It's an evil gift.  
Serenity: Yep, its the Wheeler Curse. Joey you had all of us in a spell,  
even Mai.  
Joey looked at Mai. Mai looked at Joey.  
Mai: Uhh.  
Joey: Don't worry about it. It's just a song.  
Mai smiled at him as every girl dropped their mouths.  
Mai: Yes, just a song.  
Silence.  
Sexy Rin: Ok next singer is.  
End -  
A?N:That ending was Foxfire Shipo's idea.  
Sexy Rin: i hated that ending. Joey why didn't you tell her?  
Joey: I'm not ready yet!  
Kaiba: Whatever, this story sucked.  
Sexy Rin: Why do you say that?  
Kaiba: Because you actually had me jelous of the dog.  
Yami: yeah me too.  
Yugi: Me Three!  
Sexy Rin: Well uh Review and stay tuned!(Runs, with Kaiba Yami and Yugi Chasing her.  
Mokuba: Please review my sister's stories! And I promise to love you forever and ever!Puppy dog eyes (Come On can you deny such a pretty face?) 


End file.
